The twins of innocense
by Aosora 'Aoi-chan' Yuzuki
Summary: "What is this nostalgic yet sad feeling? Who is that girl in the crystal? Why do I so badly want to be with her?" Allen thinks, he is lost somewhere in England and ends up at a familiar place. But he can't remember that he ever been there, "Alice"
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

"_What is this nostalgic yet sad feeling? Who is that girl in the crystal? Why do I so badly want to be with her?" _Allen thinks, he is lost somewhere in England and ends up at a familiar place. But he can't remember that he ever been there, _"Alice"_ the words just popped up in his head, like magic. _"Why does it feel like your very important to me?"_ / some of my own characters, no pairings!

Prologue: Our dream, our mindscape

"Aaaaah" Allen said as he streched his arms, "Time to go to Komui" he heard Lavi's voice from behind. "Oh, hi Lavi. Didn't see you come in" the white haired boy said. ""He said the mission was in England! Your from there, aren't you?" Lavi said entusiastically. "Yes, I believe I am" Allen replied, starting to walk in the direction he thought Komui's office. "That way, Allen" Lavi said as he pointed out the direction. "Oh, thank you" Allen replied politely, his cheek warming up a little. He could see that Lavi had noticed his blush and immediately run towards Komui's office.

**Fifteen minutes later**

Allen hed been walking for around ten minutes he thought, but immediately forgot everything when he saw the door to the science department. He quickly walked towards the door, when he raised his hand, ready to knock at the door, he heard Komui's voice. "Come in, Allen-kun~!" the crazy scientist said in his sing-song voice. Allen stood still for a second before walking inside the office, feeling a little bit surpriced to see that Komui actually tried to CLEAN his office. "Well, here's your mission. It will be in England and you will be going with Lavi" Komui told him. Allen let his eyes wander to the sofa, and there he saw a certain redhead from this morning. "LAVI!" Allen was really angry that Lavi didn't just walk with Allen when they where going to work together! Allen had actually got lost four times on the way to the office! "Why didn't you say that we would work together?" the white haired boy asked angrily. "Weeell, I wanted to have some fun! Your so funny when you get lost all the time" Lavi said, grinning at the smaller boy. "WHAT?" Alllen yelled at Lavi, but didn't get the chanse to finnish since Komui chased them out. "Your train will be leaving in ten minutes, and the mission is about two weeks. Good luck!" Komui said before closing the door. "Ten minutes?" Allen and Lavi said in unison, and started to run to there rooms. It took Allen only three minutes to pack, but he still had to run since he would most likely get lost again... Allen ran as fast as he could, but slowed down when he saw a certain redhead running towards the train station. "Lavi!" Allen yelled a few times before Lavi heard him, "Oh, hi Allen!" the redhead greeted him with his usual grin. "H-how much time-e l-left?" Allen gasped. "fiftyfive seconds" Lavi gasped back as both started to run faster. Both Allen and Lavi where now running as fast as they could, and jumped on to the train, barely making it. Then they just stood there, gasping for air before searching for somewhere to sit. It took two minutes, thank's to Lavi's never ending energy, to find a small cabin where nobody would disturb them. Allen took a seat right next to the window and Lavi sat in front of him, Lavi decided to talk with the cursed boy, but Allen where deep in thought. "-en, len, Allen" Lavi called out, succelfully getting his attention. "Yes" Allen said looking at Lavi. "Youre awfully deep in thought today, Allen" Lavi said before going back to talk about some 'brave' things he had done. Allen didn't listen, he just stared out the window. Something caught his eyes, he could see something big flying past the train and he almost jumped out of surprise. "Woah, Allen? Why so tense, relax will you" Lavi said, but Allen didn't replay. He staired out the window, searching after signs of akuma, but gave up when he didn't see anything. "My eye didn't react anyway..." he uncounsiously thought out loud, "Hm, did you say something?" Lavi said looking up from his bag where he was looking for some entertainment. "N-no" Allen said, embarassed that he had said it out loud, even if he didn't mean to. Suddenly Allen felt like something was wrong, really wrong. But he couldn't place what, after a little while he fell into a deep sleep.

When Lavi got bored he noticed that Allen had already fallen asleep, so he took out his marker pen and was going to draw something at the little boy's face. But when he came closer he immediately changed his mind. He could see that Allen was a little bit paler than normal, and he looked like he was having a nightmare. "M-mana" Allen said in his sleep, "n-no, please..don't leave me.." Lavi could now see tears bilding in the smaller boy's eyes. Lavi couldn't take it anymore, his friend was looking so weak, so fragile. He just couldn't bare seeing Allen like this, so he shook the smaller boy lightly, gently calling his name. When he didn't wake up, Lavi shook a little harder. "Wake up, Allen" he said, again. This time Allen woke up, still looking tired. "Are we already there?" Allen asked, "No, but you looked like you where having a nightmare" Lavi replied, happy that Allen didn't look so pained anymore. "Okay, I try to sleep a little bit longer. I'm still tired..." Allen said yawning a little bit before change into a better position.

**In England, 18.00 (6 pm)**

"Allen!" Lavi shouted, "Hurry up!" "I can't run any faster!" Allen shouted back, anger hearable in his voice. The two exorsist's where still looking for the finder that was supposed to meet them, but they couldn't see him anywhere. "I see him!" Lavi shouted to Allen before running towards the man standing a few feets away. "Lavi, stop!" Allen screamed when he could feel his left eye activating. "There's akuma there!" immediately the redhead stopped, looking for any signs of akuma, that was when he noticed that what he had thought was the finder actually only was a finder's coat. Slowly moving in the wind. Suddenly ten large level one akuma where coming out from the building to the left. "I feel more akuma's nearby, so I leave these to you and go take care of the rest" Allen said to Lavi, who only nodded before bursting at the akuma. Allen started running towards the rest, but didn't notice that there was something following him. He made a few turns when he could feel the akuma change destination, but found them before they could do any more damage. He activated his innocence, his left arm turning into a giant silver claw, and launched at the akuma. There was seven level one's, but also one level two, he quickly took care of all level one's, but the level two was a little bit stronger. "Good night" Allen said as he destroyed the last akuma, "May you all rest in peace.." he finished taking one last look before turning around and starting to walk back to Lavi. He walked towards an old house, but then he noticed that he was lost. (As usuall...) "Lavi!" he shouted as loud as he could, trying to climb up at the roof of the abandoned house. "-len, Allen!" the white haired boy heard, happily jumping down running towards the voice, but when he could see Lavi his legs just gave in and he felt weak. It came so suddenly that he squeaked a little bit, Lavi heard and ran towards the white haired boy. A fearfull look on his face as he lifted up Allen from the ground "Are you okay? Allen!" Lavi asked, scared that Allen might be badly hurt. He looked at the small boy in his arms, but couldn't see any injuries. "L-lavi" Allen stuttered out, "I'm fine, I just suddenly felt so tired.." Lavi felt that Allen's forehead, "Allen, why didn't you tell me you had a fever?" he asked, trying to pick up Allen as gently as possible. But he got no answer as the white haired boy already fallen into a feverish sleep.

"Hang in there, Allen" was all Lavi said before running towards the closest inn.

**Ellen:** Please review XD

((It will be mythical beings in the later chapters, so please tell me if you want any special being))


	2. Chapter 1 Crystal cave

"_I'm fine, I just suddenly felt so tired.." Lavi felt that Allen's forehead, "Allen, why didn't you tell me you had a fever?" he asked, trying to pick up Allen as gently as possible. But he got no answer as the white haired boy already fallen into a feverish sleep._

"_Hang in there, Allen" was all Lavi said before running towards the closest inn._

Chapter 1: Crystal cave

Allens mindscape:

Allen slowly opened his eyes, the darkness making it hard to see. Suddenly everything lit up and he could see that he was in a cave. A cave full with crystals in all kinds of colors and sizes but there was one that he couldn't take his eyes of. In the middle of the cave was a crystal so clear that it looked like ice, but it wasn't the crystal he was staring at, but the person inside of it. He walked closer, and could now see that it was a girl around his age with the same white hair and on the right side she had some kind of scar that he couldn't see completely because of the hair that was in the way. It felt like he looked into a mirror, the only differense was her slightly longer hair and different clothes. Suddenly there was so many questions swirling in his head, _"What is this nostalgic yet sad feeling? Who is that girl in the crystal? Why do I so badly want to be with her?"_ he looked at her face, "Alice" the name just popped into his mind, "Why does it feel like you're very important to me?" he asked himself, but what he didn't knew was that she had heard him. Then everything became white, and he couldn't heat anything.

Allen groaned as he tried to sit up, only to be hindered by Lavi. "You should take it easy, we are at 'Carla's inn'" the redhead said, picking up some medicin from the bag. "Oh" was all Allen could say. "I finnished the mission, so you should rest until tommorrow. Here's some medicin for the fever" Lavi said as he gave Allen some pills and a glass of water, whitch he gulped down quickly. After a little while Allen fell asleep, and Lavi put an extra blanket over the smaller boy. After that he went to sleep himself.

Allens mindscape:

When Allen opened his eyes he noticed that he where back to the same place as before. He once again walked up to the girl, Alice, and looked at her. Something made him feel so warm when he was closer to her, and he couldn't help but to smile. That's when he noticed that she a deformed red arm, just like him. Slowly he raised his hand, looked at her right arm and then at his left. He carefully touched the crystal, but withdrawed it when he felt the increadible heat coming from the crystal.

The morning came quickly, Allen felt like he'd only taken a small nap. Lavi was his normal 'happy go lucky' persona, of course. As soon as they had made shure all of their stuff was packed, they went towards the train station. The white haired boy sighed as he felt the cool air hit his face, and that didn't go unnoticed by Lavi. "Something on your mind?" the redhead asked, looking worriedly at his friend. "Eh? Well...I just had a hard time sleeping, nothing special." Allen lied, "You're a bad liar, you know that? You can talk to me, we're frieands, aren't we?" Lavi said. It was quiet for a moment, until Allen decided to break the silence. "I've had a weard dream that keeps coming to me, and somehow it just seem so real." he said, knowing that Lavi wouldn't give up before he knew what bothered him. Lavi opened his mouth to speak, but was interupted when Allens eye activated. Not needing to be told Lavi activted his innocense, "There are only two of them, both level 2." Allen told quickly, before going after the first one. It looked almost like a wolf, but its fur was purple and it had black and red eyes. The akuma took a quick glance over at Allen and started to run, the white haired boy quickly took of after it. Soon they reached the forest, but the purple wolf just ran faster. Allen was already starting to get tired, No matter how many times he tried to shoot it, it just ran, not looking hurt at all. Allen followed it until they got to an cave entrance, the akuma took a quick glance at Allen before running inside. The white haired boy hesitated for a moment before running inside, but as soon as he got inside he felt light headed. He stumbled up to something that looked like an altar, once beside it he saw a mark that looked like two dragons curling up side by side. He slowly touched it, forgetting the akuma for a moment, but as soon his fingers connected with the stone a blinding light came from it. A growl came from behind, he quickly turned around. The akuma jumped, ready to tear Allen apart, just to disintegrate when he touched the light. Allens eyes went wide for a moment, but he soon fell uncounsious to the ground, the light was the last thing he saw before closing his eyes.

Allens mindscape:

This time he didn't have to open his eyes to know where he was. He knew that he was back in the cave, the crystal cave. He laid still for a moment before slowly rising to his feet, everything looked the same. Then he went over to the girl, standing before her. He slowly touched the crystal, even more careful this time. But this time it felt different, it felt warm and welcoming. The girls eyes fluttered open, her silver eyes looking strait at him. "Allen" she said, her voice barely a wisper. Allens eyes widened, "How do you know my name?" he asked her but she didn't have the time to answer before the world once again became blinding white.

**Ellen:** Please review :3


	3. Chapter 2 The Angels

"_Allen" she said, her voice barely a wisper. Allens eyes widened, "How do you know my name?" he asked her but she didn't have the time to answer before the world once again became blinding white._

Chapter 2: The Angels

Allen felt lightheaded, he felt like he was flying, and he felt happy. He slowly opened his eyes, expecting to be in his bed, but when he opened them he didn't recognice anything at first. He was flying in an endless light, crystals hanging in the air looking almost like stars. In the middle of them was the one with the girl in, he floated closer to her and put his hand on the crystals surface. The girl opened her eyes and suddenly the crystal burst into tiny bits. "Allen" he heard her say, and she hugged him close to her, as if he would dissapear if she let go. Then he noticed the the small crystals looked bigger, like they had grown. He looked down at himself and gasped, it wasn't the crystals that had gotten bigger, it was he who had gotten smaller. "I missed you, brother." she wispered quietly, like she hadn't talked for a long time. "Brother?" he wispered back, "Yes, you are my brother" she looked up at him, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Alice?..." he asked, his mind starting to get hazy. She smiled at him and hugged him even closer, "I missed you..." he heard her say before he closed his eyes, and he woke up.

"-re are you? Allen!" The white haired boy slowly opened his eyes, annoyed that he had to wake up. Then everything came back at him, the akuma and the girl - Alice. "Allen!" he heard the voice call again. "Lavi, I'm here!" he yelled and tried to stand up, but his knees gave in and he fell to the ground. Thankfully Lavi seemed to have heard him, as Allen could hear someone coming closer. "Al- There you are!" He could hear Lavi say, but it sounded so distant to him. He felt weak and the pain in his back made it harder to breathe.

Lavi pov.

As soon as Lavi reached the white haired teen he felt Allen forehead, only to withdraw his hand immediately when he felt how warm he was. "Damn it, Allen, you're burning up!" he muttered to himself as he carried the younger boy on his back. After walking for at least fifteen minutes he could finally see the small town. He continued walking until he was at the train station and quickly searched through his bag after a blanket for Allen. He sighed quietly when he didn't find any, and wrapped Allen in his jacket instead.

Timeskip, (sorry, couldn't come up with anything to happen on the train...)

When Lavi and Allen where back in the HQ Lavi was carrying the now half-asleep Allen. Allens fever had not been getting worse, but not better either. And the fact that Allen wouldn't eat anything where definitly not a good sign. 'My backpack is heavier then him!' Lavi thought, and with one hand hold Allen he once again checked Allens forehead, only to sigh as he couldn't feel any changes. As he neared Komui's office he could hear the crazy scientist snoring happily, and a evil grin appeared on his face before being replaced by worry as Allen coughed lightly. He walked into the office and put Allen down on the couch, making Allen groan a little bit as he felt his shoulderblades hurt. Lavi then went over to Komui, "Lenalee's getting married." he wispered and immediately the crazy scientist woke up crying and saying something that sounded like 'Nooooo! Lenalee why didn't you tell your brother?' before Lavi hit him in the head with an old book.

"Ouch, why did you lie about Lenalee?" Komui asked, scary looking ***coughweaponscough*** in his arms. "No time for that now! Somethings wrong with Allen!" at this Komui's face lost its colour, "What happened?" he asked, his serious mode kicking in. Lavi then told Komui everything about his fever and the akuma, both throwing worrying glances at the white haired teen on the couch. Suddenly they felt someone elses presence in the room, and they looked towards Allen just to see a second Allen sitting beside the first, the only differense was the dress that 'she' wore, and 'her' slightly longer hair. She gently touched the real Allens arm and wispered something in his ear before dissapearing without a trace. "Who...?" was all Komui could say before he and Lavi quickly checked Allen after any bruise, the only thing they found was two big bruises on each shoulderblade.

**Ellen:** Sorry that it was a bit short, I will try to make a longer chapter next time!

**Allen:** Please review!


	4. Chapter 3 Snow feather

**Ellen: **Hello again! A new chapter's here :3

**Kanda:** Che. You could have been faster, and what about 'Allen Walker's secret'?

**Ellen: **Shut up! Okay I could have updated this a few day's earlier but I've got school too, Kanda!

**Lavi:** Ellen does not own -man, but she has a dai-

**Ellen:** Lavi! Don't tell the readers stuff like that! (hits Lavi on the head) Anyway, on to the story~

_Suddenly they felt someone elses presence in the room, and they looked towards Allen just to see a second Allen sitting beside the first, the only differense was the dress that 'she' wore, and 'her' slightly longer hair. She gently touched the real Allens arm and wispered something in his ear before dissapearing without a trace. "Who...?" was all Komui could say before he and Lavi quickly checked Allen after any bruise, the only thing they found was two big bruises on each shoulderblade. _

When Allen woke up his head was a bit foggy, and he felt his shoulderblades throbbing painfully. He groaned as the light stung his eyelids, but opened them anyway. As soon as he opened them he heard something move beside him. "Allen, you're awake!" he heard Lavi say, "how long have I been sleeping?" he asked as he tried to sit up. There was a moment of silence before he could hear Komui sigh, "You have been sleeping for almost three hours, but you need it." the scientist answered calmly, and it became quiet again. "You should sleep some more" Lavi said, gently pushing Allen back on the bed. Normally Allen would only said that he was fine and then go on like nothing happened, but right now he just felt so tired. As soon as both where sure that allen was sleeping they went back to their chores. But what they didn't know, was that the peacefull moment would not be long...

Alleen's mindscape:

"Allen" he heard the girl wisper, "It's time for you to show your true form" she continued. Allen was surpriced, what could she mean? "True...form...?" he asked her, but as soon as the words left his lips he felt small tingle across his spine and a warm light spread around him. But as he felt he was going to panic he heard a gentle voice singing. Alice was singing for him, trying to comfort him and that was all that he needed.

The darkness is slowly coming here,

but I can feel that behind it there are light.

My dear brother, I miss you so much,

but I know that one day we will finally meet,

So until then I will continue singing, this gentle tune.

The wind carries away my voice,

and hopefully it will reach you one day.

So, for us I will continue singing our song,

the one I want to sing with you once again.

But for now I will have to wait, and hope that you come soon.

Back to reality:

When Allen woke up he almost cried when he felt a searing pain from his shoulderblades, it hurt so much that when he sat up that he gasped. "Allen? What's wrong?" he faintly heard someone say before he cried out when a wave of pain hit him. "Komui! Something's wrong with Allen!" he heard the voice scream desperatly, but he still couldn't recognice who. A moment later he felt someone rubbing his back , trying too calm him down but that only made him cry out again. The rubbing immediately stopped and he gasped for air. "Allen, Allen? Can you hear me?" he heard Lavi ask, and he nodded slowly. "Good! Where does it hurt?" Komui asked him, "s-shoulders" was all he could say as another wave of pain hit him. He vaguelly heard them gasp when they his shirt of, but didn't think much of it when he felt something moving inside of him and his skin burst somewhere. He could feel blood trickle down his back before something burst out of the wound, and cried out for a final time before he became uncounsious.

Lavi pov.

"Allen, Allen? Can you hear me?" Lavi asked, and he saw Allen nodding slowly. "Good! Where does it hurt?" he heard Komui ask, "s-shoulders" they heard him say, his voice barely a wisper. Lavi took his old pocket knife and cut of Allens shirt, but he hesitated for a moment when he saw Allens shoulderblades. Lavi could hear both himself and Komui gasp when they saw something move under the skin, but was even more supriced when his skin cracked a bit and blood trailed down. Lavi felt so useless, there was nothing he could do, he didn't even no what was wrong with his friend. "Damn!" he thought to himself, "What should I do?" but he was interupted from his thoughts when he heard Allen cry out as something burst out of his back, and he had to catch Allen as he almost fell. He quickly checked the younger boy's pulse, and sighed of relief when he could feel it. But when he looked at Allens back, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Allen got...wings?" he heard Komui wisper, and look of shock crossed their faces. Because on the whitehaired teen- no, boy, was now a pair of white bloody wings. "He...shrinked and got wings?" Lavi asked, but there was no answer, just silence.

**Ellen:** Finally done! If anyone wonders about the song, it's just something I wrote a few years ago...

**Allen:** But if anyone want to hear it, Ellen can make a video and put it up on youtube.

**Ellen:** Yep. If you got any ideas, or want to hear the song: just review or pm me~ :3


	5. Chapter 4 Komui's 'Allen complex'

**Ellen: **I'm sorry, minna-san! I've been doing a lot lately, and it will probably take longer between the chapters.. I'm also sorry to say that from the next chapter, 'Allen Walkers secret' is going to be on hiatus for about 2 or 3 mounths... But please review so I can get more ideas or/and motivation. (I maybe update quicker then) I don't own or the song!

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU! **(I know, I have read way to much Naruto fanfics...)

_He quickly checked the younger boy's pulse, and sighed of relief when he could feel it. But when he looked at Allens back, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Allen got...wings?" he heard Komui wisper, and look of shock crossed their faces. Because on the whitehaired teen- no, boy, was now a pair of white bloody wings. "He...shrinked and got wings?" Lavi asked, but there was no answer, just silence._

** Chapter 4:**

** ~Legend of the angel twins~**

Crystal realm;

A lonely little whitehaired girl sat on the 'floor' in her sleeping crystal, just listening to the droplets of water hitting the lake's surface. Suddenly a bright light shone from within the lake, and a high but gentle tune could be heard. Slowly the girl lifted her head, closed her eyes and started to sing.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite_ _Ikizuku hai no naka no hono wo_ _Hitotsu, futatsu to_ _Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_ _Daichi ni taruru ikusen no_ _Yume, yume_ _Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_ _Umare ochita kagayaku omae_ _Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_ _Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo_ _Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_ _Douka kono ko ni ai o_ _Tsunaida te ni kiss u wo-_ Alice stopped singing as she felt her brother's transformation was complete. The sound of piano slowly fading away as she walked towards her 'window'. She let a small smile grace her face as she watched him sleep, and then said a quiet 'good bye' before she returned to her crystal.

Normal pov;

Lavi sat beside Allen, to deep in thought to even notice when a scientist almost tripped over his feet. Komui sat beside Lavi, looking just as confused as when Allen unexpectedly grew wings. The scientists all looked nervous when there wasn't any Komurin attack, or crazy Komui running around trying to make sure his darling sister was safe. All this peace and quiet-ness was starting to make paranoid, and some could be seen begging for something, anything to happen. After a few minutes a small groan could be heard, and a small figure sat up, furiously trying to get the blanket of him. When he managed he blinked as he was hugged by Lavi and Komui, both crying of happiness. When Lavi finally pulled away his pale face had somehow managed to become even paler, and his lips had turn slithly blue. "N-eed a-air" he stuttered out and Komui hurriedly pulled back from the bonebreaking hug. Lavi opened his mouth and was just about to ask the whitehaired boy how he felt, but the supervisior beat him to it. "How are you feeling? You're not hurt are you? Do you need something, Allen?" the questions came so fast that Allen barely understood him at all. "I'm fine, just a little bit thirsty..." Allen said, and Komui ran so fast that anyone who hadn't seen him would think that he had a tiger on his heels. Only a few seconds later he was back with a small glass of water, and Lavi and Allen looked shocked, as no scientist have ever been seen running that fast. Heck, not even Kanda was that fast! Komui handed the water to Allen, witch he drank up in no time. "Thank you, Komui-san" he said, but frowned when he handed the now empty glass back to Komui. "What is it?" Lavi asked the smaller boy, who looked confusedly at them for a moment before answering them. "How did you get so big?" he asked innocently, and Lavi facepalmed as he heard him. Komui stared for a moment, before an amused smile spread across his face. "Sorry, Allen-kun, but it isn't we who's gotten _bigger_ it is you who's gotten _smaller_" he said and Allen looked at himself, before looking up with a shocked look on his face. It was quiet for a moment, before Allen fainted and Komui went crazy, screaming something about his 'sweet Allen' was sick before Lavi knocked him out. "Geesh... If I didn't know better I would think that Komui had an Allen-complex..." the redhead said as he put Komui down on the sofa.

**Ellen:** Please review~

And I don't own the song...


	6. Not part of the story, sorry

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Houseofnightfan1

Serenity of the Lake

Tarnished Silver Things

dArK-dAeMoIs-Dea

nurielle

Hunnypooh

moonlightskymist


	7. Chapter 5 Waking up

**Ellen: **I'm sorry to say that I haven't been able too update, but I will put some of my stories on temporary Hiatus. Not this one so don't worry, I'm actually going to work extra hard on this one so it's hopefully going to be faster updates :3 I hope you'll like this chapter!~

"_Sorry, Allen-kun, but it isn't we who's gotten bigger it is you who's gotten smaller" he said and Allen looked at himself, before looking up with a shocked look on his face. It was quiet for a moment, before Allen fainted and Komui went crazy, screaming something about his 'sweet Allen' was sick before Lavi knocked him out. "Geesh... If I didn't know better I would think that Komui had an Allen-complex..." the redhead said as he put Komui down on the sofa._

Chapter 5: Waking up

Allen pov:

Allen woke up slowly, feeling someone staring at him. He opened his eyes and slowly turned his head to the left, only to blink as someone suddenly was hugging him like the world's end would come if he/she let go. "I was soooo worried," the person said, and Allen could feel the person crying. "How do you feel? Do you need anything? Does it hurt?" the person said and Allen got a small glimpse of short, dark blue hair. "Ko-komui?" Allen asked slowly unsure of how to react, "Yes, it's me" Komui answered happily, examining for any injuries. Allen carefully pushed Komui away from him, the strange-behaving scientist scaring him a bit. "Komui? Did...did you hit your head or something?" he asked carefully, ready to defend himself if he need to. "No, I didn't. Are you hungry? Oh, I'll go get some food for you, and don't go anywhere I'll be back up in a minute!..." Komui quickly told (more like rambled) him as he left, running as if the world relied on him. "What's going on?" Allen asked himself, but he quietly left while the crazy scientist where gone...Only to go strait into someone as he opened the door, "Oi, moyashi" he heard someone say as he was lifted up by the strong arms of Kanda. "I'm NOT a MOYASHI!" He screamed at the samurai, "che, look in the mirror squirt" Kanda replied, only to recieve a very hard kick to the groin , making him drop the little winged boy in the process. Allen turned around to stick out his tongue at the barely standing Kanda before he ran away from the lab.

Normal pov:

Lenalee was walking with Jerry having a pleasant conversation, untill they heard a scream down the hall. They quickly ran towards where they had heard the scream, and gasped at the sight, in front of them sat a small boy with beautifull white wings, and a matching mop of white hair on his head. "W-who...?" Jerry stammered as he slowly walked closer to the boy, only to stop as the boy shaked his head and stood up. "Allen?!" he yelled when the boy turned around.

_Somewhere else..._

Alice pov:

The little girl sleeped quietly in her diamond-shaped crystal, untill a familiar feeling woke her up. "Allen," she wispered. "I'm coming, it's time for us to reunite".

_Back to the order..._

Normal pov:

"Huh? Oh, hello Jerry, Lenalee" Allen said as he smiled towards them, "OH NOOOOOO! WHERE IS MY INNOCENT LITTLE ALLEN?!" someone screamed and everyone sweatdropped while saying something like "Not again", "Komui..." or "Did he hit his head? He didn't scream after Lenalee..." Suddenly, Komui ran out of the lab, "ALARM, ALARM! MY SWEET, DEAR, INNOCENT LITTLE ALLEN HAS DISSAPPEARED!" he screamed before Kanda knocked him out with the hilt of his sword and left him on the cold floor.

Everyone stared for a while before gatting back to what they where doing, Lenalee talking with Jerry and Allen standing by the railing like a lost puppy. "Buuuuuu" a redhead said from behind, and Allen froze before slowly turning around. The face of a very, very angry Lavi was the first thing he saw, and he gulped loudly as Lavi faked a smile. "Looks like someone is feeling well, even dissappeard without telling anyone" Lavi said before grabbing Allen's hand and dragging him back to the messy lab. "Stay here while I get your food!" Lavi said sternly, slowly calming down as he walked away.

A few seconds later Allen felt something, "A-alice" he wispered eyes wide and staring at nothing. A small knock was heard and he snapped out of his thoughts, "Hey Allen, could you open the door, my hands are full!" Lavi's voice could be heard and Allen opened the door for him, stepping aside so that lavi could put the food on a table, whitch (thankfully) where clear of paper. "Lavi... I need to ask you something" Allen said, looking deeply into Lavi's eyes. "Do you remember our last mission?" "...Yes" he answered, "I saw something...In the cave"

**Ellen: **Please review, 'cause if three or more asks, I might update again this weakend :3


	8. Chapter 6 Who?

**Aoi-chan (Ellen):** I'm relly sorry for the delay, I've been kinda busy with finding ideas for my stories. I kinda need someone to help me right now,

so if anyone could help me with the grammar or how to get someone to right it for me that would be SUPER. If anyone could help with that I will promise faster updates~ ;3 Anyone? Anyway... On to the story

Flashback:

_"Hey Allen, could you open the door, my hands are full!" Lavi's voice could be heard and Allen opened the door for him, stepping aside so that lavi could put the food on a table, whitch (thankfully) where clear of paper. "Lavi... I need to ask you something" Allen said, looking deeply into Lavi's eyes. "Do you remember our last mission?" "...Yes" he answered, "I saw something...In the cave"_

Chapter 6:

Who?

Lavi's pov:

Allen was sitting on a large sofa, and Lavi was sitting in an armchair in front of him. "So... What did you see?" Lavi asked the small boy curiously. "There was some kind of altar, with a symbol on it..." Lavi's eyes widened at this, "What? What did it look like? And where was the cave?" Allen looked down for a while before answering, "For some reason I can't remember how the symbol looked like, but the cave looked just like any normal cave at first. But in the middle of it there was like some kind of sacrificing altar, with crystals on it." Lavi almost stopped breathing as he went pale, "And? Was there anything more?" Allen's face shifted through many emotions before landing on surprice "N-no..." His small voice where barely heard, as Lavi looked at the scared look on the smaller boy's face. He could almost swear his heart skipped a beat. "Allen? What is it? What did you see?!" He gently shook Allen's shoulders, and to his relief Allen seemed to snap out of it with a gasp. "There was... a girl, a crying girl inside a crystal!" Lavi gasped at this, and Allen looked over at him. "What's wrong? Lavi...?" the redhead looked over at Allen, and shuddered. "I've read about this in a book once, and it didn't end well. I just hope that everything will be alright in the end..." Allen looked like he wanted to ask something more, but Lavi quickly interupted him with a small "I need to look something up" before walking out the door.

Komui's pov:

Over at the labb a certain scientist woke up to the sound of something breaking, he quickly took a look around. A few cups where lying broken on the white floor, but luckily none of them where the one he'd gotten from his dear Lenalee~ Dear, dear... Wait. What happend to his dear, sweet, innocent little Allen?! Right, he was sleeping on the couch... Komui looked over to the couch expecting to see a sleeping boy under the blankets, but where shocked to see nothing! What had happend to Allen? What if he had gotten kidnapped?! Or worse, was being tortured by some monster?! No! He needed to save his dear little Allen! Ok, first he should put on the larm- Wait, what if he got knocked out by Lavi again? He wouldn't be able to make sure Allen was alright if that happend... He just had to look for himself then. So that is what Komui did, and soon the chaos was at it at the Order again...

"Where are you my sweet, innocent Allen~"

Allen's pov:

Allen felt a chill going through him, and an uneasy feeling settled itself in his stomach. Then he heard _it_, Komui's voice coming up from behind so he turned around only to be lifted into the air for a lungcrushing hug. "C-Can't b-b-breath..." he squeezed out in a wisper. Fortunately that seemed to be enough, as he immediatly was released. "Are you alright? No one has been trying to do bad things to you right? Do you ne-" Allen interupted the crazy scientist. "I'm fine! What got you so realed up to come charging as if someone was dying?" Allen asked him, completely oblivious about Komui's new Allen-complex. Komui sighed in relief, "I was knocked out by Lavi and when I woke up you were gone and I became so worried!" Suddenly Komui stilled as he remembered... _He was knocked out by Lavi and Allen disappeared? _"Oh no, Lavi haven't done anything weird to you has he? I'll kill him if he have..." Komui checked Allen to see if there were any bruises. None, That's good... "He hasn't done anything to me, so stop worrying..." Allen said as he let out an exhausted yawn. "Oh, ok. You seem tired, I'll take you to bed" Komui said as he picked up the little boy, who were to tired to even try to stop him. And he soon drifted of to sleep...

Aoi-chan: There you have it! A new chapter, and if anyone can help me please review~


End file.
